yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The World Needs Heroes
Thumbnail World Needs Heroes.gif Capture }}|caption = Spotify Image|Release date = 20th May 2016|Music video = OVERWATCH SONG - ♪ The World Needs Heroes|Length = 2 minutes 57 seconds|spotify = }} The World Needs Heroes is an Overwatch-themed song with lead vocals by Smith and music and backing vocals by Mattokamus. It was released on the 20th May 2016, and an animated video, made by Ciaran Askew, was released on the 3rd June 2016. The song is available on Spotify, iTunes, Amazon and YouTube. Mattokamus released a Behind the Scenes video, "YOGSCAST OVERWATCH SONG | BEHIND THE SCENES | MAKING OF", which detailed some aspects during the production of the song. He notes that the song is based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Song, where each character is introduced in each section of the song. He calls the music a 'tacky 90s pop tune'. Video Lyrics In a time of global crisis An international task force of heroes Banded together to restore peace to a war-torn world The organisation known as Overwatch ended the crisis And helped maintain peace for the generation But over many years, Overwatch's influence waned and it was eventually disbanded Now in the wake of its dismantling, conflict is rising once again Overwatch may be gone but the world still needs its heroes Danger! It's the Widowmaker, she handles more stiffs than an undertaker D.Va, she can pilot a mech, but she can’t purchase alcohol legally yet Genji, so kawaii sexy. Onitsuka, Ku, Ju and other Japanese words Reinhardt, he’s a German knight, he’s got a massive hammer so think twice before a fight Tracer! You know they say she's a clutz, but you've got to admit she's got a really nice bbaaaa Bastion! He's a star attraction! A metallic contraption with a birdy companion Reaper! Never misses a trick, but I heard on the grapevine he's got a really tiny little... Winston! Stay out of the way this peanut butter loving monkey will ruin your day The World Still Needs Heroes You, Me and Overwatch McCree! Do you feel lucky punk? He’s a gun toting six shooting badass hunk Pharah! It's a bird or a plane? No, it’s a rocket launching jump jetting Egyptian dame Mei, she looks really nice, but under the suit and smile she’s as cold as ice! Torbjörn, he’s a Viking blacksmith, we thought he was a dwarf but turns out that was a myth Lucio, his last album was shit, but so is this song and we're not a bunch of hypocrites Soldier: 76, he isn't that old, but he's still pretty old Zarya! The definition of a tank, I often think about her when I'm having a private... Hanzo! Oh no he’s aiming at you, Ryuu ga, waga teki wo kurau! The World Still Needs Heroes You, Me and Overwatch The World Still Needs Heroes You, Me and Overwatch Trivia * An animated video by Ciaran Askew was confirmed by both Smith and Sam on the Hat Films live stream on 24th May 2016. Gallery WIP Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Animation Category:Alex Smith